


Play By Play

by Kenzi36



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, F/M, From Bad to Good, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi36/pseuds/Kenzi36
Summary: So, this is a story about the team that went from nothing to being in the state championship. We really were a rag tag group let me tell you, like Bad News Bears kind of bad. So let me start with some introductions.Hey, I’m Kenzie and I am the Jackson High School Varsity baseball manager. Well, that’s what I am supposed to be. In reality, I have been called everything from ‘Bench-Nazi’ to team mom and I’m only a senior in high school so I’m not exactly old enough to anyone’s mom. And to truly understand the drama, adventure, and events that happened during this baseball season and how we got to where we did I need to take you all the way back... but you probably already figured that out.





	

I have realized that baseball is a sport that you really have to know to love.  Although, when you do know the sport, it is one of the most incredible things I have ever seen. Each pitch, every crack of the bat, and everything about baseball makes my world a little brighter. You see, the thing about baseball is everything changes moment by moment. The game really is something you have to watch play by play.

            The dugout went wild as Koz hit a line drive right in between the second and first basemen. The energy at times like this was incredible. Every boy was on the fence, smiling ear to ear and cheering like the world couldn’t touch them. It was the championship game and now, thanks to Koz, the game was tied 1-1 with Dixie on third waiting to be driven in… but I might be getting ahead of myself.

            So, this is a story about the team that went from nothing to being in the state championship. We really were a rag tag group let me tell you, like _Bad News Bears_ kind of bad. So let me start with some introductions.

            Hey, I’m Kenzie and I am the Jackson High School Varsity baseball manager. Well, that’s what I am supposed to be. In reality, I have been called everything from ‘Bench-Nazi’ to team mom and I’m only a senior in high school so I’m not exactly old enough to anyone’s mom. And to truly understand the drama, adventure, and events that happened during this baseball season and how we got to where we did I need to take you all the way back to the try outs where it all began.

***

            Try outs are set that last week of February that leads into March and it is always cold so normally we end up at this indoor facility called Batter Up and basically the entire facility consists of 12 cages and one cage with a pitching stretch on it. So basically from Monday through Wednesday we were stuck inside Batter Up and the boys all hit for two hours straight. While I sit around and watch the pitchers so what they got.

            I watched Ryan Gill strike out a freshman before shooting me a sneaky grin. I rolled my eyes and copied down that he struck him out. I glanced up and watched him as he got set to pitch again. For being a junior, Ryan was already one of the tallest guys on Varsity… he’s also my little Pitcher Only.

            After throwing another pitch, Ryan took his hat off to reveal his short, blond hair. Once he readjusted his hat back into position, he set up to throw again. He threw a fastball on the outside corner of plate. His cousin John saw it all the way and smirked before hitting a line drive right over his head. Ryan huffed as John trotted over to him and clasped him on the back. Only John’s mischievous smile would get a laugh out of him as they walked out of the cage with the pitching stretch.

            Coach Smith walked over and they both quieted down and looked at their feet. He looked between the two of them before clearing his throat and said, “Ryan you did a nice job, you’ve definitely improved since last year. John, same thing for you.”

            He then gave John a stern look and Coach’s blue eyes turned cold, “I’ve heard a rumor that you are going on Spring Break.”

            John cleared his throat, “Yes sir.”

            Smith nodded and scratched the scruff on his chin and asked, “Do you know how long you will be gone?”

            John cleared his throat, “Uh, I leave Friday and I will be back Tuesday night.”

            Coach again nodded as he put his hands in his pocket, “Well you will miss four games and you know the rules. When you miss a game, you are suspended for the next two. You’ll be out for two games, but you have to do what you have to do.”

            John nodded and said, “Yes sir. I understand.” Coach Smith then nodded and walked towards a group of freshman who were messing around across the facility.

            Slowly, John and Ryan both turn to me and shake out what almost has to be the heebie-jeebies… That’s a word right? Whatever, I am rolling with it. Anyways, so quick background info on Coach Smith. First of all, we normally just call him Smith. Secondly, he is probably one of the hardest and most serious coaches you will ever meet. That’s why most of the guys have problems with Smith, that and he has high expectations for the boys and he does not lower those standards.

            I rolled my eyes at the boys before Ryan sat down in the seat next to me and John wondered off to where Koz, Chase, and Michael were hitting in cage three. Now, I could sit here and bore you with all the long and boring details that would take about another six pages… or I can make this fast. My vote is make this fast so suck it up or stop reading.

            Final cuts were made on Friday after a fielding practice on the baseball field. Basically, the 30 or so boys who make the team are divided into JV/Freshman and Varsity and a list is posted in front of the athletic office for the boys to see.

 

If you are listed below please report to Varsity Baseball practice at 2:30 on Monday:

Ryan Gill                                             Michael Polt                                        Kameron Koz 

John Krite                                           Zach Clev                                            Zach Moon

Ryan Harison                                      Chase Matthews                                 Clay Stone

Jack Denison                                       Christian Harlen                                  Colin Stork

Warren Walker                                    Stephen Bern                                      Timmy Sutton

Alec Schmidtty                                   Chase Aden                                        Cam Fulker

Dominic Leighton                               Kaleb Dixie                                         Noah Yard

 

            There was another list for freshman and JV members that included Zach Clev’s twin brother Jake but honestly… most of them were freshman and the only freshmen you all need to concern yourselves with. If there are any others that come up, I’ll let you know. I was happy with my team. They were all unique and talented in their own way. The biggest pain in the butt for me is the fact that I have can’t use first names since I have doubles. Ah screw it! I’m gonna use their first names anyways.

            The team was buzzing with excitement for season to start… well that is until practice the following week. If you don’t know anything about high school sports, you are required to have a certain amount of practices in before you can play your first game. Our lucky number is 14 practices and we also end up counting try outs as practices for the ones who make it too. So for the first two weeks of season, it is drill after drill. Pretty much everyone hates it… except for me but you know, I’m a little different.

            So, on Monday after the boys had been taking about two hundred ground balls, they got a small break and Stephen and Michael ran up to me.

            “Hey Kenz, do you have a water bottle?” Mike asked, slightly out of breath. His green eyes looked tired, probably from shouting so much and watching so many people overthrow first base. The biggest problem the Jackson Lion’s was having is the fact that we lost seven seniors from last year and we didn’t have enough experienced players to replace them.

            I pulled it out of my drawstring bag and he gave me a grin and took it before trotting off. Stephen looked at me and flicked his red hair from his eyes before going to find where Mike ran off to.

            I had to laugh a little to myself about how crazy these boys are. I pulled some pretzel sticks out from my bag and walked into the dug out to watch the scrimmage game between JV and Varsity. I know that doesn’t sound like a very fair fight but it’s fine because JV is throwing Coach Brewster. He’s the youngest coach we have in the program and he actually used to play for Jackson High.

            Right now, Varsity was on the field and Koz was pitching. Koz is our senior pitcher and honestly he is the kinda guy that if you are stupid enough to cross him that’s your fault. Him and Chase Matthews both. See, not only are they baseball players but their true passion lies in football… well that and working out constantly.

            As the ball leaves Koz’s hand, Clev’s brother swung and missed the ball. Ryan Harison caught the ball back on his shin guards and I winced as I heard Coach Smith shout his name.  Ryan groaned and jogged over to where Smith was standing and Ryan G came over to next to me with a smirk.

            “He’s in trouble,” he said in a singing tone. I elbowed him with a smile and we both leaned in closer to eavesdrop in on what he was saying.

            “You can’t keep catching the balls by your shin guards, it is not going to help us get those close calls. You need to catch it out in front of you,” Ryan nods and puts his mask back on before walking back to the plate.

            He immediately does the same thing, Ryan G and I look at each other as we hear Coach take a big sigh. I decided to leave before the errors get worse and worse and both Coach Smith and Jones get too frustrated and Ryan and I wonder over to the cages.

            Not very many people were in them as of the moment since most were involved in the scrimmage. It was an easy place to talk and hang out. Ry grabbed some of the pretzels out of my hand and started to munch on them.

            “How do you think this year is gonna go?” I ask him, leaning on a poll and looking out towards the scrimmage again.

            “Bad,” I look over at him and saw the distant look on his face. I immediately knew he was about one hundred miles away and in his own little world.

            I waved my hand in front of his face and he shook his head and looked at me. I smiled, “You ok?”

            He nodded and started staring off again, “I’m fine; I’m just not ready to get yelled at.” He gave a little laugh but I could tell by his eyes he was serious.

            I bumped him with my shoulder and have him a reassuring smile, “Don’t count us out just yet. We haven’t even started yet.”

            He nodded, a serious look still left on his face, “We just have so much new blood.”

            “Yes, but we haven’t even had a game yet. You never know… this might be our year. Just stay positive,” I tell him as I put a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me, his blue eyes as serious as a heart attack. I was the first to break eye contact with him as I walked towards where Chase Matthews was looking extremely agitated.

            I skipped up to him and gave him a Cheshire grin, “What’s up doc?”

            I looked down at me. Now, I can’t lie, Chase is honestly probably one of the best looking guys on the team and he looks very similar to Dwayne Johnson. He even has that tribal looking tattoo.

            “He won’t let me do anything!” He huffs before I roll my eyes.

            “We all know you’re the starting center fielder when you get back from Spring Break,” Chase is another one of the four that were going the Spring Break. We all knew Chase would be on the bench for eight games like John. He just shrugged and jogged to where the others were huddling up for the end of practice talk.

            I sighed. I know this team has all the talent it would ever need. They just needed to be positive and trust themselves. They can do this. I know they can!


End file.
